Zinx
|release_date=July 18th, 2017 |difficulty = Intermediate |codename = Medic |base_stat_basicdamage = 4 |base_stat_abilitydamage = 6 |base_stat_durability = 8 |base_stat_mobility = 2 |stat_base_health = 595 (+47) |stat_health_regen = 0.99 (+0.08) |stat_base_mana = 293 (+25) |stat_mana_regen = 1.08 (+0.08) |stat_ability_defense = 30 |stat_basic_defense = 15 (+1.5) |stat_basic_attack_damage = 52.9 (+1.2) |stat_attacks_per_second = 1.11 (+1.1%) |stat_movement_speed = 655 }} After hundreds of failed attempts, the 348th was a perfect success. Zinx was born. Zinx utilizes her mana to be extremely durable and deal deadly damage over time to her enemies. Zinx relies on mana to both take and deal damage. When playing Zinx, you must balance taking damage, casting abilities and utilizing your passive to regenerate mana. If you focus on casting your abilities, you won't have mana to tank damage, and if you tank too much damage you won't have mana to cast abilities. It's important to maintain a perfect balance to surgically dismantle your enemies. Be careful when taking damage, if you don't have mana to pay for the damage, you'll pay with your life. Abilities LMB = . }} |-| RMB = and applies -25/-40% Slow for 2 seconds on direct hit. Leaves an AOE that deals over 4 seconds. Takes 0.75s to reach maximum charge. Can be fired early to create a smaller field. |attr1= Ability Damage |attr1value= 59/88/117/146 |attr2= Power Scaling |attr2value = 1.04 |attr3=Ability Damage Over Time |attr3value= 117/176/234/293 |attr4=Damage over Time Power Scaling |attr4value=2.09 |attr5=Duration |attr5value=8 ticks over 4 seconds |attr6= Mana Cost |attr6value= 80/100/120/140 |attr7= Cooldown |attr7value = 10 |attr8=Movement Speed Slow |attr8value=25/30/35/40% |attr9=Slow Duration |attr9value=2 }} |-| Q = per shot and apply over 3 seconds to enemies. |attr1= Ability Damage |attr1value= 53/76/99/123 |attr2= Power Scaling |attr2value = 0.72 |attr3= Mana Cost per shot |attr3value= 35/41/47/53 |attr4= Duration |attr4value = 6 ticks over 3 seconds }} |-| E = . After hitting an enemy ricochets to the nearest enemy in a 650 unit radius. The first enemy hit is Stun for 1.2 seconds. Enemies hit by the ricochet are Stun for 0.25 seconds longer than the last enemy. Ricochets increase per level. Will not ricochet to previous targets. |attr1= Ability Damage |attr1value= 82/129/176/222 |attr2=Power Scaling |attr2value=1.67 |attr3= Mana Cost |attr3value= 80/100/120/140 |attr4= Cooldown |attr4value = 14 |attr5= Maximum Ricochet |attr5value= 2/4/6/8 |attr6= Initial Stun Time |attr6value = 1.2 |attr7= Stun Duration Bonus per ricochet |attr7value = 0.2 }} |-| R = based on the damage received. Passive: Zinx gains proportional to her missing . |attr1= Damage Healed |attr1value= 30% |attr2= Mana per Health |attr2value = 1/0.75/0.5 |attr3= Mana Regen Bonus |attr3value= 3.5% }} Notes *Will Heal damage post Armor Mitigation. *Will Heal damage pre Card Mitigation. (Arcane Dancer, Yomi Guardian) *Will Heal damage done to Shields. *Does not Heal self inflicted damage. (Warlock's Burden, Withering Shadow, Sorvukk Initiate) *However it will Heal for damage from the above Cards, if they are being used by another Hero against Zinx. Background * Denies the rumor that she ever had a tail. * Believes that precision and process saves lives. * Dislikes most people, but feels compelled to help them anyway. Emotes quotes * Zinx offers the secret greeting to those who know. The rest can simply admire her grace and precision. * Nothing is worse than a feline gaze of disdain. * "Little Zinx has so much medical equipment, but all she does is kill people. Very strange." - Boris Extra lore * Doctor Maximov’s 348th attempt was anything but a failure. (teaser picture) * A science experiment gone right. (concept art) “Originally designed to be a medic, Zinx escaped from the Tryon Industries laboratory where she was created and found a new purpose for herself. She went to Agora to compete for the power of the gods, so she could fix the labyrinth of disorder that was Omeda City.” Gallery Skins Images Zinx (teaser).jpg|''Doctor Maximov’s 348th attempt was anything but a failure.'' (teaser picture) Zinx.jpg|Zinx main picture Zinx (concept art).jpg|''A science experiment gone right.'' (concept art) Zinx (3).jpg Zinx render.jpg Zinx (avatar).png|Former in-game avatar Videos |-| Zinx Announce = |-| Zinx Overview = |-| Zinx Skins = |-| Zinx Voice Lines = Change Log Category:Heroes Category:Durable Category:Attacker Category:Controller Category:Sieger Category:Ranged Category:Intermediate